Beneath Your Beautiful
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Rachel knows she should stay away. They are the three most talked about guys in the school, but something about them draws her to them. She's fairly certain that something is Finn Hudson, even if he is the most messed up one out of them all.
1. Chapter 1

'**I know you're out of my league but that won't scare me away, oh no.' **

* * *

"Trust me, Princess, you're going to love it here." Her father told her as Rachel climbed out of the car and waved him off.

She turned slowly on the spot to come face to face with McKinley Academy. The building was daunting, large and because it was a boarding school, there were many teenagers lounging around on the grass.

Rachel gripped the handle of her luggage slightly tighter as she trudged up the stairs and followed the signs to the office.

"Excuse me?" She asked tentatively as she came to the front desk where a middle aged woman was working, her auburn head bent.

"Excuse me?" She repeated, slightly louder and the woman jumped slightly before glancing upwards.

"Oh sorry, dear. Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, I've just got here and I'm not really sure where I'm meant to be. Rachel Berry." Rachel told her and the woman nodded before typing her name into the computer using perfectly manicured nails.

"Ah I see. Well since it's your first day, you can just head up to your room and get yourself sorted. Feel free to take a look around, meet people, but lessons start tomorrow."

Miss Pilsbury, as she told Rachel, handed her a leaflet about the school, a map, timetable and dorm key before sending Rachel on her way.

Rachel scanned the room numbers as she walked along the corridor, passing a couple of screaming girls.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She thought this place was meant to be extra strict?

216, 218, 220…

Ah, 222. She slipped her key into the lock, pushing the door open slightly before walking in. She was shocked to see that two of the three beds were already made up which meant she was sharing.

A singing voice caught her attention and Rachel turned towards where the voice was coming from in time to see a tall, gorgeous girl coming out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rachel spluttered, spinning around.

The girl laughed before walking over to her bed and grabbing the clothes that were laying there. "Doesn't bother me, Tiny. I take it you're our new roommate?"

Rachel huffed. _Tiny?_

"Yes, I am. Rachel Berry." She empathised.

"Ok, I'm just going to call you Tiny. Santana Lopez." Rachel turned to see that the girl was holding out a hand and was, thankfully, fully dressed.

"Hello Santana. It may seem slightly rude of me to say but I believed that everyone was attending lessons at the moment."

Santana looked at her with an amused expression before answering.

"I've got a free period. So what's your story?" Santana asked, sitting on the bed tucking her legs underneath herself.

"My story?"

"What did you do? Everyone here messed up one way or another, that's why we were shipped off."

"I beg your pardon? I didn't do anything." Rachel insisted but Santana rolled her eyes. "What did you do then?"

"Oh, just the usual bad kid stuff." She winked and despite how loud mouthed Santana appeared to be, Rachel found herself beginning to like her.

"Well, I'm starving. How about you leave the packing for a bit, and I'll take you down to the cafeteria." Although she wanted to organise herself as soon as possible, Rachel found herself agreeing to the offer.

"So, who's the other roommate?" Rachel asked as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"That would be Kurt." Santana told her, giving her an odd look. "And he's gay so if you have a problem with that, you better tell me now."

"Oh no. Not at all. In fact, I have two gay dads." Rachel told her with a matter of fact voice and Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You just keep surprising me, Tiny." Rachel was saved the trouble of trying to work out whether she had just been insulted or not as the pair entered the cafeteria.

"It's nothing special but the food is okay." Santana told her and Rachel nodded as they made their way over to the counter.

"What are your vegan options?" Rachel asked politely when it came to her turn but the woman behind the counter simply laughed at her before piling a large spoonful of green mush onto her plate.

"Where do you think you are, Princess? The Whitehouse?" She laughed again before pushing the tray into Rachel's chest before moving on to the next student.

"I wouldn't be too insulted. She's like it to everyone, probably because of the size of her ass." Santana's voice rose in volume towards the end of her sentence and Rachel scrunched up her noise in disgust before placing the offending tray onto the side.

"I guess I'll just stick to fruit then." Santana laughed at her before leading her over to an empty table and sitting down.

"So, what classes are you taking?" Rachel spent the next ten minutes talking about the school with Santana until Rachel found herself distracted as the doors opened and three very handsome teenagers walked in.

Santana caught her looking and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't get too excited, Tiny. They are the three biggest douchbags you'll ever have the misfortune of meeting."

Rachel drew her eyes back to Santana, embarrassed at being caught looking. "How so?" She couldn't help but ask.

Santana sighed and put her legs up on the table before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Well, the one on the right is called Sam Evans. Truthfully, he's probably the nicest out of the three but he's still a huge jerk. The one on the right is Noah Puckerman, enjoys setting fire to stuff and has slept with every girl in this place." Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel bit her tongue to stop her asking whether that included Santana or not. Instead, she asked another question she was burning to.

"And the middle one?" Honestly, Rachel thought he was the most handsome out of the three, with messy brown hair and amber eyes, there was something about him that Rachel felt herself drawn to.

"Finn Hudson. The most messed up out of all of them. That being said, they're all bad news – into everything, drugs, alcohol and not a week goes by where one of them doesn't have a black eye from getting in a fight with someone off campus."

Rachel nodded and ducked her head, blocking Santana out as she changed the subject but Rachel continued to steal glances at the guys in the corner.

* * *

"You must be Rachel, our new roommate. I'm Kurt Hummel." Rachel smiled and shook the hand that he offered to her before sitting back down on her bed.

"So, one question that will determine the future of our possible friendship, have you seen 'Hello Dolly'?"

Rachel glanced up and him and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Are you mad? Barbra is my God. I've lost count of the number of times I've watched and sang along to Funny Girl. It's my favourite film."

Kurt squealed loudly before bouncing down next to her and grinning. "Oh my Barbra. I love you already."

Santana groaned from her own bed where she was reading a magazine. "Good God, there's two of you."

* * *

Rachel hummed to herself in an effort to calm her nerves as she strolled around campus. She had left her room around an hour ago to go for a walk but now, she couldn't seem to catch her bearings due to the night sky.

Suddenly, she heard voices and froze and they grew nearer, unable to move as she held her breath.

"You should have seen it man, Hudson had him out flat within thirty seconds."

Rachel gasped as she worked out who the voices must belong to.

"And you would have, if you weren't making out with Courtney." Another voice chimed as three figures rounded the corner.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen Courtney's legs?" They all laughed but stopped short as they spotted Rachel.

"Hi." She squeaked, before clearing her throat and trying again. "You wouldn't be able to point me in the direction of the girls' dorm, would you?"

For a moment they all just looked at her and Rachel began to feel extremely awkward.

"You know, never mind. I can't have gone that far." She said, beginning to turn but stopping when Noah Puckerman spoke.

"You new? I haven't seen you before and I'm pretty sure I've met every girl in this place." Remembering what Santana had told her, Rachel snorted, causing them all to look at her strangely.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Yes, I'm new."

"Why else would she be asking for directions?" Sam laughed. "Sam Evans, and you're not far, just go left at the corner and continue on."

She nodded as he held out a hand which she shook. "Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"What a lovely name, I'm Noah. But you can call me Puck."

"Nice to meet you, Noah." She said as Sam laughed to which she found herself smiling at.

With almost instinct, she glanced at the third member of the group to let him introduce himself, only to find that he wasn't even looking at her.

"Come on guys, let's go. You've given her her directions." Rachel felt her heart sink as he ignored her and humiliated.

Finn walked on, hands in his pockets and Noah nodded at her before following him.

"Sorry about that. Don't take it personally; he's like it to everyone." Sam told her and Rachel snorted.

"You know, he's not the first person I've been told that about today."

Sam gave her one last smile, which she returned before taking off after the other two, leading Rachel to ponder what exactly was Finn Hudson's problem.

* * *

"Where did you get off to last night?" Santana asked as the pair got ready to leave for first period.

"Oh, I just took a walk around, get to know the place a little better." Rachel wasn't sure why she was keeping her meeting with the boys a secret but for some reason she didn't want Santana to know.

"Okay, so will you be okay making your way to biology?" Rachel nodded as Santana picked up her phone and made her way over to the door.

"I'll see you later then." Santana left and Rachel pulled her hair into a tidy ponytail before following her.

Once she arrived at her first lesson, she informed the teacher and he placed her at a lab table at the very back.

The lesson was already ten minutes in when the door opened again and the guys who had been occupying her thoughts quite literally fell through the door.

"Ah, the famous trio. Can I ask why you are ten minutes late to my lesson?" Mr Mason asked.

"Well you can but I'm not sure you'll like the answer." Noah smirked causing the class to laugh and Mr Mason to flush.

"Just take your seats and don't let me hear another word from any of you until the end of the lesson."

They made their way towards the back and Rachel glanced up, taking in the fact that the seat next to her and the two in front of her were empty.

_Oh no._

She closed her eyes and prayed her conclusion was wrong but sighed when the chair next to her was dragged backwards.

She opened her eyes and looked upwards to find that Noah and Sam were now occupying the seats in front and Finn was sitting next to her.

"We meet again, sweetheart." Noah slurred, turning to face Finn and Rachel, allowing Rachel to smell the unmistakable stench on his breath.

"Are you _drunk?"_ She hissed, causing him to laugh.

"Maybe. We had a rough night so needed to make sure we had the energy to get through the day." Rachel rolled her eyes before bending her head and getting back to her notes, scribbling down the next paragraph, leaving the three of them to continue their conversation.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when she was drawn back into it.

"So Rachel, are you going to Jessica's party tonight?" Sam asked her and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't even know who Jessica is so probably not." She admitted.

"I'm pretty sure half the people going don't know who Jessica is, it's an open party." Finn told her and Rachel's eyes snapped to his face, only to find he was avoiding her gaze – _again. _

"Just turn up, dorm 234." Sam told her, smiling before grabbing his bag and standing up.

The bell rang and they all pretty much ran from the classroom leaving Rachel to realise she had just been invited to her first party.

* * *

"Are you going to this party tonight?" Rachel asked Santana trying to sound casual as she sat on her bed picking at a loose thread on her cover.

"Jessica's? Yep, I can't stand her but there'll be alcohol." Rachel smiled softly and was silent for a few moments, causing Santana to glance over at her, eyebrows raised.

"You alright over there, Tiny?"

"Yes, just thinking about this party." She answered as Santana came and sat down next to her.

"You coming with me?" She asked, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"Well, I was going to but…I didn't exactly bring party attire with me." Rachel admitted which Santana found hilarious for some reason.

"That's what's getting you down? Just borrow something of mine."

Rachel finally looked up with an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy? There's a reason you call me Tiny you know." Santana looked at her with a glint in her eye.

"I think we can work something out."

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled her (well Santana's) very short black dress as scanned the room for Santana, letting out a sigh of relief when she spotted the other girl walking towards her.

"Here drink this." Santana told her, handing her a plastic cup spilling over at the top.

"_Santana_! I can't get drunk." Rachel told her but Santana only rolled her eyes.

"Sure you can. Tiny, it's Friday, your first weekend here and this stuff is expensive so it's like compulsory that you get drunk." Rachel contemplated it in her head for a few seconds before reaching out and downing the drink in one.

Whilst it left a slight burning sensation at the back of her throat, she realised it was a pleasant feeling and asked Santana to get her another one.

Several drinks later, Rachel stumbled out of the toilet giggling and grabbed onto the closet door handle for support only for it to open and give way, causing her to land flat on her back.

"Oops." She started to laugh uncontrollably only to stop instantly when she realised she was not only in the closet. In fact, there were two pairs of eyes staring down at her.

_Oh My God._

"Do you mind?" The female asked irritated and Rachel stood quickly, placing her hand flat against the wall for support.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be leaving right around now." She turned to go but stopped when Finn's voice sounded.

"No, stay." Rachel turned back around in time to see him pull his hand out from under the blonde's top.

"Charlotte, why don't you go back to the party?" He told her but Charlotte pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice like grip.

"But Finn…" She whined, but Finn simply pulled her arms back down to her side and pushed her towards the door by the small of her back.

"Go." Charlotte didn't need to be told again, storming out of the closet but not before throwing Rachel a filthy look and slamming the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry. It was a complete accident –"Rachel began only to stop when Finn shook his head and cut her off.

"It's fine. To be honest, I probably would have done that even if you hadn't interrupted us." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"So where are Sam and Noah?" She asked as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. This was her first conversation with Finn, and she was determined to make it last as long as she could.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't tend to have my friends around when I'm making out with a girl." Finn replied and Rachel flushed, ducking her head only looking up again when she heard Finn chuckling.

"I'm joking." He winked, seating himself next her on the floor and offering her a puff of his cigarette. She shook her head but couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"I'm sorry." He blurted after a few minutes and she glanced at him, question in her eyes.

"For being rude to you yesterday, and this morning I suppose. I guess I'm just not good with new people."

"Maybe you should give them a chance?" She smiled softly and he chuckled as he turned his head to look at her.

"Maybe I don't want people to get close to me." She knew he was drunk and that was probably the only reason he was talking to her at all, but she also guessed that there was an element of truth behind the words.

"And why would that be?" She asked as he began tracing circles on her thigh.

"Because…maybe I'm scared they won't like what they'll find." She looked up from the hand on her leg into his eyes and swallowed harshly when she registered that their mouths were less than an inch away from each other.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Noah and Sam broke their bubble. Finn's hand dropped to the floor and his head snapped back before his friends realised their proximity.

Rachel's gaze dropped as she tried not to let the hurt show on her face.

"There you are, Hudson. We've been looking for you, got a little surprise." Noah slurred, seating himself next to Finn as Sam sat on the other side of Rachel.

"What would that be?" Finn laughed as Noah pulled a joint out of his pocket. Finn smiled when he realised what it was and seconds later, Rachel got it.

"D_rugs? _You're doing _drugs _in a school closet?" She shrieked as they all turned to look at her.

"Calm yourself, Berry. It's only a bit of pot. Won't do any damage." Noah laughed.

"Well I'm surprised Miss Proper actually realised what it was in the first place." Finn laughed unkindly as he took the joint from Noah's hand and took a long drag.

"Why are you even here?" He asked and Rachel gasped. What happened to the somewhat vulnerable guy from five minutes ago?

"I'm sorry." She stuttered, standing up but Sam's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, please? Guys leave her alone." When she didn't budge, he pulled her down, causing her to land on his lap.

"Much better." He winked and in her drink induced state, Rachel giggled.

Oblivious to Finn and Noah exchanging the joint, Rachel's eyes dropped to Sam's lips and back up to his eyes before realising he was doing the exact same thing.

She smiled softly and he took it as a cue to reach a hand up and tangle it in her hair.

"You're so hot." He whispered before leaning in and ever so slightly pressing his lips to hers. When she didn't push him away, he shifted her closer on his lap and put more force behind the kiss.

Rachel found herself responding and placing a hand upon his shoulder to pull him closer to her.

In fact, she was so preoccupied, she failed to notice Finn stand up and leave the room.

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one shot but then once I started writing I got caught up and it made more sense to do it as a multi chapter story. The good news is, that it's already all planned out in my head so it's just a case of converting it onto paper , as such, so updates should be frequent. **

**The characters are really messed up in this one, sorry. Except Rachel of course, she's just trying to fit in, I suppose. **

***Review***

**Paige**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, this chapter would just not go how i wanted it to. It's no excuse I know...**

"Mind telling me where you got off to last night?" Rachel was awakened by something soft, yet still very firm, hitting her face.

She startled into a sitting position on her bed and glanced over opposite her where Kurt was staring at her grinning.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" She asked, incredulously while running her eyes.

"Yes, now answer the question." Kurt told her, following her into the bathroom as she climbed out of bed.

"You know full well where I was. At a party, the same party where Santana was." She answered, vaguely, beginning her morning routine.

"Yes," Kurt drawled out the word as if she was missing something. "But why did you only stumble in here at three am?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel huffed, looking up at Kurt whilst cream dripped from her face. "Santana didn't stroll in until at least seven this morning and I don't see you giving her an interrogation."

Kurt tried to stop his amusement showing as the cream dropped onto her top as he answered, "Yes, but that's normal behaviour for Santana. You, however, are new so what were you doing? Or is the more appropriate question _who?_"

Rachel's mouth dropped open as she smacked Kurt's arm lightly. "That is completely inappropriate and I resent that accusation. I am no cheap floozy." She wiped her face clean before shoving her toothbrush in her mouth and giving her teeth a quick rinse before making her way back into the main room.

"_Rachel…"_ Kurt groaned. "You're killing me."

Rachel smiled slightly as she picked out an outfit . "Well I'm very sorry, but I am no longer having this conversation. Now, since this is my first Saturday here, would you mind enlightening me on what is usual behaviour."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "We don't really do much. There's a gym and swimming pool but that's around it. Mostly, people just hang around the grounds with friends or catch up on work in the library."

Rachel nodded, pulling her hair into a tidy ponytail. "Well I'm off to the library to do some work then."

Kurt laughed. "You've been here one day, you can't be behind on homework already."

"No, but I'm not ahead either." She gave him one last smile before grabbing her key and making her way down to the lobby, only realising then that she had failed to ask Kurt where exactly she was heading.

She bit her lip before spotting a leaflet on the main desk. Figuring that it would include a map, she picked it up and flicked through it, searching.

"Rachel." She turned to see Sam strolling towards her, hands deep in pockets, but for once, alone.

_Crap. _

""Hi." Rachel made to continue walking but Sam grabbed her arm and turned her round so she was facing him.

"Are you ignoring me?" He asked and Rachel felt herself bristle.

"Absolutely not, I just had to –" She cut off when she noticed Sam's light smile.

"I'm joking. I just thought maybe we should just talk about last night."

Rachel's heart dropped – this was the moment when he was going to tell her that he was drunk, it had meant nothing, even if they had only kissed.

"I really like you Rachel." He told her.

"That's fine, ok? I knew – wait what?" She backtracked when she realised that the words he had just said were not the ones she was expecting.

"I know. I know. I don't really know you yet but I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Rachel didn't know what to say, she'd never been in this situation before. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl that guys tended to like.

"You like me." She repeated, dumbly causing Sam to chuckle lightly.

"That's what I said. So what do you say, me and you?"

"Are you asking me out Mr Evans?" Rachel was shocked to find that her tone was teasing, flirty almost.

"I guess I am." He suddenly looked uncomfortable, avoiding her eyes as though he was scared she was going to say no.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" She smiled slightly when Sam looked up and gave her a huge grin.

"Well, great. How about you pop by my dorm tonight around eight and we can just hang out or something?" She nodded and Sam leaned towards her, placing a feather-light kiss on her cheek.

"Dorm 485." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before bouncing off the way he had came.

* * *

"Do you mind enlightening me on why the entire school seems to think that you are Sam Evan's girlfriend?" Santana asked, nibbling on a chocolate bar as she sat opposite Rachel in the cafeteria.

"What? How does everyone know?" Rachel asked, shocked, glancing around the room as if she was going to find an answer.

"So it's true? Tiny, do you know how many girls have tried to be in your position? How the hell you did that, in your first weekend, I'll never know."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "That's not true. From what I've heard, mostly from you, Sam seems to have a lot of girlfriends."

Santana shook her head, reaching across to take swig from Rachel's coke.

"Nuh uh. Random hook-ups maybe but he's never asked anyone out the way he did you this morning. None of them guys have."

"Well I doubt - wait. How do you know how he asked me out this morning?" Rachel's eyes narrowed as she looked at Santana waiting for an answer, but the other girl only rolled her eyes.

"One thing you should know about this school, Tiny? Word travels fast, _especially _when it contains the golden trio."

* * *

Rachel gave the door three gentle knocks and tried to calm her racing heart as she waited outside of Sam's dorm.

It was around ten past eight and Rachel was debating whether to just run back to her own room before the door opened and Rachel felt her breath leave her.

It wasn't Sam that had opened the door. It was Finn.

He had on a pair of tracksuit bottoms but his chest was bare and Rachel couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"Can I help you?" He asked bluntly and Rachel couldn't make out if he was being rude or not.

"Urm, I came to see Sam but maybe I got the wrong room."

"No, we share. He's in the shower, preparing himself for the big date." Finn's sarcasm was lost on Rachel and she stepped inside the room before Finn shut the door behind her.

"He won't be long, I bet." He scratched the back of his neck and Rachel had the feeling he wanted to say something else.

She waited expectantly and he opened his mouth, only to close it again when Sam appeared.

"Hey, Rachel." She turned to face him, giving him a quick smile, before turning back to Finn, only to find that he was making his way towards a room at the end of the hall, back to her.

"Your dorm is big," Rachel observed, looking around. Whilst Rachel and Santana and Kurt all shared one room with an added bathroom, each of the guys seemed to have their own room alongside a front room, bathroom and kitchen.

"One of the perks of being well-known trouble makers, I guess." Sam joked, seating himself down on the sofa and patting the spot beside him. "Don't worry about Finn; he'll stay in his room."

"And Noah?" Rachel asked, sitting down.

"I wouldn't expect him any time soon." Sam told her. "So what do you wanna do?"

Rachel thought for a moment, wasn't conversation meant to flow easily between someone you like with no awkward gaps? This didn't seem to be heading that way.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself?" She said, realising how formal she sounded.

"Well, I've been here for four years now, I was the newest out of Puck, Finn and me. My parents kicked me out but I still have contact with my sister. She's fourteen now."

"Oh. And you've never wanted out of here?" Rachel winced, it sounded like they were on a very awkward first interview.

Sam winked. "What, with the endless supply of fascinating drama? Besides whenever I get _too _bored, I simply watch Avatar."

Rachel frowned. "What's Avatar?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?"

Rachel laughed but could also see a way out of the first date pleasantries. "No, have you got it? Maybe we could watch it?"

Sam jumped up and headed over to the DVD cabinet before bringing back a blue cover and popping the disc into the TV.

They were about an hour into the movie, Sam's arm casually slung over Rachel's shoulder, when Finn made his second appearance.

"Seriously, Sam?" He groaned. "You're watching Avatar again? And making an innocent girl sit through it as well?" Finn's tone was light by the end with a half crooked grin covering his features, and Rachel couldn't help but marvel at how sexy it looked.

"Shut up, Hudson. How many times have I sat through Braveheart for you? And besides, Rachel wanted to watch it." Sam replied, throwing a cushion at Finn which he expertly avoided.

"Did you really, Rachel?" Finn's gaze fell on her, laughter in his eyes and Rachel had to take a few seconds to remember how her mouth worked.

"Well, I mentioned I hadn't seen it so…" She trailed off.

"See? Told you." Sam retorted and Finn shook his head before collapsing on the couch next to Rachel.

"Well I don't blame her for never watching it; it's really not that good. Braveheart on the other hand…" Finn began only to be cut off by Rachel.

"What's Braveheart?" She asked, in a small voice causing both boys to look at her, shocked.

"Ok, seriously? Have you seen anything?" Finn asked and Rachel couldn't help but be offended.

"Well yes, I'll have you know that I have seen plenty of movies. Just because I haven't heard of the movies that you two seem to enjoy, doesn't mean I've watched a film. In fact, I'll have you bet that that _you've _never seen some of _my _favourite movies. For example, have you seen the very well-known and highly praised, Funny Girl? No, I didn't –"

Finn's hand covered her mouth, cutting off her speech and when she glanced up at him, his expression was half amused and half surprised.

"How the _hell _did you manage to say that in one breath?" He asked, incredulous and Rachel's eyes dropped pointedly to his hand, which he hastily removed.

"I happen to have an extensive pair of lungs due to my training as a singer." She huffed as Finn's hand dropped to his knee which was touching her own.

"Really? You're a singer? Who trained you?" Sam asked and Rachel's head snapped to him, she had almost forgotten that he was in the room, after her slight conversation with Finn.

"Oh. No, I didn't have any _professional _training, I simply trained myself." Sam nodded, content with her answer but Finn, however, let out a slight snort.

"What now?" She asked, but her tone was no longer annoyed, it was rather teasing.

"Nothing, nothing." He put his hands in front of him, in mock surrender but there was an unmistakeable smirk on his face. "It's just 'I trained myself' really? Don't you think that's slightly big headed?"

Rachel gasped dramatically before raising one eyebrow. "What? You don't believe I can sing?"

"Oh, I believe you can sing. I just don't believe you can sing as well as you seem to think you can." Finn told her, with mock seriousness on his face.

"Right, well then. Would you like me to prove it to you?" She asked, almost daring him to disagree with her but Sam put his hand on her knee and rubbed it in a soothing manner.

"No babe, there's no need to do that. I bet you're an amazing singer." Rachel simply ignore him, focasing on Finn's face.

"Well, go ahead. The floor is your stage." He gestured with his hand to the space in front of them, between the couch and TV.

Rachel stood, smoothing her skirt down and running her hand through her hair.

"Finn Hudson, prepare to be blown away."

She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

"_Oh my man, I love him so. He'll never know. Oh my life is just despair, but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright…alright." _

She opened her eyes as she continued to sing, keeping them locked on Finn, who she was glad to see was staring at her with a dumb expression.

She finished the last note with a flourish, arms in the air before taking a deep breath and smiling widely.

She laughed as Sam gave her a small round of applause. "Wow, you're amazing."

She sat back down and Sam leaned over to place a kiss into her hair. "What did you think, Finn?"

Rachel glanced over at him and he simply stared at her for a few moments before smiling slightly and shaking her head.

"Ok, ok. You were brilliant. Tell your trainer they did a great job." He winked at her before standing and making his way to the kitchen.

Rachel couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Finn thought she was good. Finn Hudson thought she was good and had paid her a compliment. _Two _compliments.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked and Rachel glanced at the TV, frowning when she realised the credits were rolling. She guess the whole encounter with Finn had gone on longer than she thought.

"Oh, actually, I better get back. I don't want Santana or Kurt to worry about me." She told him, awkwardly, she didn't need to add that the pair would probably be proud of her right now, but she didn't want Sam to think that anything else was going to happen between them tonight.

She stood and he mirrored her movement, walking with her to the door.

He really was quite the gentleman.

When they reached it, Rachel turned back around to face him, placing her hands on either side of his waist before glancing over his shoulder to find Finn opposite her in the kitchen, leaning against the sink, with an odd expression on his face.

She looked away quickly before tightening her grip on Sam's shirt and leaning up to press her lips to his.

It was only meant to be a peck but Sam's hands came up to cup her face as he placed more force behind the kiss, causing her to almost sink into him.

They pulled apart several minutes late Sam's breath washed over her face as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Sorry, that our date wasn't really that special." He told her and Rachel wondered whether he was referring to the location and activities or the unexpected company of Finn.

"I enjoyed it." She whispered, causing him to smile.

She pulled back fully and squeezed his hand gently before opening the door and stepping out of it.

As she glanced back, just before the door closed, Finn was still looking at her with the same expression on his face.

**A/N: What's Finn's problem now? Ive already began the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it up at the latest on the weekend. **

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**"You've carried on so strong, you couldn't stop if you tried it..."**

* * *

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, humming quietly under her breath before spotting her phone flashing on her bedside table.

She picked it up, punching in her password and smiling slightly when she realised she had a new message from Sam.

_Good Morning, beautiful _

She sat down on the bed, typing a reply. They had officially been dating for two weeks and to her surprise, she found herself beginning to like him more and more.

As for Finn Hudson, Rachel had barely said two words to him since her first date with Sam. He had barely showed up to any classes they had together and whenever Rachel was over at his dorm, he was no-where to be found.

Another ping from her phone told her that Sam had replied and she glanced down at it, frowning slightly.

_Do you want to hang out with me and the two guys later? We've got something planned and it's going to be awesome _

Rachel knew that this surely wasn't going to be anything good. In fact, if her time here had taught her anything so far, it was that they really were bad news.

She had yet to see Sam step out of line but Finn and Noah were uncontrollable. She was pretty sure that the pair had turned up _high _to their biology lesson the previous week.

Still, they were Sam's friends and due to her years of reading and watching movies, she knew it was important to be on good terms with your boyfriend's friends.

Ignoring her gut feeling, she quickly typed out a quick 'Sure, I'll meet you at six', before heading over to the dressing table and drying her hair roughly before plugging in her hairdryer.

She was drying the last layer when the door opened and Santana strolled in, face set in a victorious smirk as she sunk down onto her bed.

"You'll never _guess _what I've just heard." She said as soon as Rachel switched off the hairdryer and began to straighten her hair.

"You should know better than to listen to rumours in this place, San." Rachel told her, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no." Santana pulled herself up into a sitting position, "This one is definitely true."

Rachel sighed and glanced at Santana in the mirror. "Go on then, tell me. I know you're dying to."

"Right, you know Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked and Rachel thought for a few seconds.

"Is she the pretty blonde girl in my algebra class?" Rachel asked, beginning to style her fringe.

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's description before answering. "That's the one. She's only gone and got herself knocked up."

Rachel gasped dramatically causing the straightener to make contact with her forehead.

"_Ow." _She hissed, clutching the affected area as she spun in her chair to face Santana. "_No._ But isn't she the girl who reads the _bible _between classes?"

Santana nodded and Rachel could see how much pleasure she was getting from this new piece of gossip. "Exactly. She's absolutely devastated. God knows what her daddy is going to do. That's probably the reason he sent his little princess here, so that she wouldn't end up in a situation like this."

Rachel turned back round to the mirror to continue her hair. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Quinn was feeling. To be a teenage mum in this generation…

"Does anybody know who the father is?" Rachel asked, not missing the way that Santana bit her lip and hesitated. "What?"

Santana shifted uncomfortably before catching eyes with Rachel in the reflection. "Well, according to the rumour mill, it's one of the golden trio."

Rachel had heard Santana use the phrase much too often to not understand who she was referring to and she tried to ease the unsteady feeling in her stomach.

"Which one?" She asked, unsurprised that her voice was only just above a whisper.

"Well no-one is sure. But Rachel, you have to bear in mind that this was over four weeks ago, before you even came to this school. If the father is Sam, then you don't really have a right to be mad. But, I don't think it is. As far as I know, he's never even been near her." Santana rambled but Rachel's unease still wasn't eased. What if…

"So, who are the rumours hinting towards?" She asked.

"Well, whilst no one has seen Sam anywhere near her, the same can't be said about the other two. Apparently she hooked up with both Finn and Puck. Who knew Quinn Fabray was such a slut?"

Rachel felt her heart sink. Of course Quinn Fabray would be the type of girl that Finn would be into.

"Oh. Well, I don't really see how it's any of our business." Rachel stood, putting an end to the situation whilst seeing Santana giving her a funny look.

Rachel walked over to her wardrobe before picking out a skirt and blouse and laying it on her bed.

"Where are you off to, then?" Santana asked, standing.

"Sam wants me to go somewhere with him and his friends tonight." Rachel answered vaguely, trying to decide what shoes she should wear. To her surprise, she heard Santana let out a very un-lady like snort before laughing.

"Trust me, if you're going out with them three, you're going to want something you're going to be able to run in." Santana told her and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my guess is you're going to see them cause some trouble tonight. So I'd wear some tracksuit bottoms or something." Santana winked before heading to the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, Sam would never invite me to something like that." Rachel called after her, but Santana had already shut the door.

* * *

Rachel glanced around the lawn looking for Sam, before spotting him waving at her on a bench, whilst Finn and Noah stood up beside him.

She walked over and slid onto his lap before placing a quick peck on his mouth.

"You ok, darling?" He asked and she nodded, smiling slightly.

"So what's the plan of action for tonight?" She asked, she was determined to show Santana that not _everything _these boys did was bad.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, Princess." Noah smirked, putting out his cigarette on a tree trunk before throwing it to the ground and breathing out the last of the smoke.

"And why's that?" She asked, glaring slightly, oblivious to Finn chuckling beside her.

"Because we can't have you go running to tell someone." He told her.

"Running to tell someone what?" She asked, this was beginning to look like a bad idea.

"Why don't we just go?" Sam put an end to the conversation as he stood up and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Come on."

As they all walked, Noah slightly ahead with Finn trailing behind, Rachel asked Sam the question she had been dying to since her talk with Santana earlier.

"Sam, have you ever been with Quinn Fabray?" She asked in a low voice, determined not to let the others hear her.

"And y been with you mean.." He trailed off and glanced down at her before understanding dawned after the very pointed look she gave him. "_Oh. _No, I haven't. How comes you ask?"

Rachel tried to feel some sort of relief at his confirmation but all she felt was more unease. That meant that there was a fifty percent chance that Finn was the one that had gotten Quinn pregnant, and she knew full well that it shouldn't bother her as much as it did.

"Don't worry about it." She told him brushing the hair out of her eyes before noticing Noah had stopped in front of her.

"Urm…what are we doing outside Mr Bromley's apartment?" She asked, confused. She knew the teachers pretty much boarded here as well and as Mr Bromley was the head of the Science department, it was common knowledge which apartment – as such – was his.

"Mr Bromley decided to stick his nose in where he shouldn't have." Noah told her, opening his bag and pulling out a can of diesel.

"What- what do you mean?" She asked, panicking slightly as Noah started to unscrew the cap.

"He decided to go to the head of the school and say that the three of us needed help." Finn explained as he stepped round her and pulled out a lighter. "Not only did he do that, but no he tried to get us to talk to a _professional _about our problems."

Finn handed the lighter to Noah as he stood back, beside Sam and Rachel.

"So what? You're setting fire to his apartment because he tried to help you all? Are you _insane?_" Rachel stepped forward but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side.

"Relax, Rachel. We're not doing any harm, ok? We're simply going to set fire to that shed as a warning." Sam gestured with his head to shed beside the apartment that even from where she was standing, could see was filled with junk.

"And you don't think that's still slightly worrying?" Rachel hissed but Sam didn't answer her, as he began to laugh as Finn broke the lock on the shed before Noah stepped inside and covered the floor with diesel.

"Are you aware how quickly fires can travel?" She screeched in a desperate attempt to stop them. People were right – they really were crazy.

"Rachel, calm down. No-one is going to get hurt. Mr Bromley is inside his apartment and will be able to stop the fire as soon as we start it, ok." She could tell Sam was trying to comfort her but she could do nothing but watch in horror as Noah flicked a lit match into the shed before it burst into flames.

She screamed but the sound was soon muffled by Sam's hand as he covered her mouth and grabbed her arm pulling her into the cover of the trees.

When they were far enough not to be heard the three guys all collapsed onto the ground in hysterics but Rachel could do nothing but look down at them in pure shock.

She shook her head and crossed her arms before turning around and walking away from them, determined to go back home and try and calm her pounding heart.

"Where are you going?" Sam called after her and Rachel spun on her heel, shocked to realise that she was fuming.

"Are you all _insane? _Are you even aware how dangerous something like that could be? No wonder everyone in this school is terrified of you all."

"Rachel, it was a bit of fun ok. There's no need to have a panic attack about it." Sam reasoned with her, standing up as Finn and Noah watched on.

"A bit of fun? Why did you even invite me, Sam. Did you really think I would want to be a part of something like that?" She could hear the tears creeping into her throat but wasn't sure if it was because of fear of being caught of anger.

"Ok, inviting you was stupid but it wasn't _that _that I wanted you to be a part of." Sam told her and Rachel looked up with a question in her eyes. "We're going to a local club and I thought maybe you would like to come along. A change of scenery."

Rachel snorted as she ran a hand through her hair. So first they were setting fire to things and now they were sneaking off campus?

"I'm not particularly sure I want to be in your company at this precise moment." She told him snootily, as Finn laughed.

"Lover's spat."

"Shut up, Hudson. Look, Rachel. You said last week that you wanted to do something fun right? Well come with us and the second you ask me to, I'll take you home."

Rachel knew that she should say no. That she should end things with Sam and turn around and walk back to her dorm, but something inside of her was telling her to be reckless for once. And curiosity wanted to know what else they usually got up to.

She found herself nodding and Sam beamed as her before taking her hand and pulling her further into the woods.

"Come on then guys. Let's go have some fun."

Rachel didn't know it would be so _loud. _She was seated at the bar as Sam downed yet another drink, watching Finn grind against _yet another _girl.

"You ok?" Sam asked her, swaying slightly his feet and Rachel nodded wrapping her arms around herself. Truthfully, she wanted to go home but she wasn't exactly sure how Sam would get her back there.

"Evans."

Rachel turned at the same time Sam did and when she did, she noticed another man – probably one of two years older than herself – clap Sam on the shoulder.

"Where are your friends, tonight?" He asked and Rachel had the feeling that he wasn't someone she was going to like.

"They're around, Weston. So I wouldn't try and cause trouble." Sam replied through gritted teeth and Rachel wondered what the problem was between the pair.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" He asked, eyes landing on Rachel before looking her up and down.

"She's with me." Sam warned, coming over to stand in front of Rachel.

"I haven't seen her around before, she must be new."

"No, Weston. She's just not a whore like all your other chicks." Finn had arrived and was currently glaring at the unwanted visitor before glancing down at Rachel for any signs of uncomfort.

"Ah Hudson. Long time, no see." The man grinned and Finn shook his head.

"Pity, I wish it could have been longer." Finn replied, reaching over Rachel and grabbing Sam's drink before raising it to his mouth.

"Ah. So tell me, how's little Ella?" Finn's head snapped up before he made to lunge at the guy but before he had the chance, Noah appeared and smacked the guy's head down on the table.

"You dare, even speak her name and I will make sure it's the last thing you do." He hissed in Weston's ear and Rachel began to feel slightly terrified. She had never seen Noah like this and she could see Finn fighting against Sam's hold to join Noah.

"Like you would even dare." The guy spat into Noah's face and before Rachel could even blink the guy was on the ground and Noah was pounding his fist hard into his face.

"You think I'm scared of you, Brody? Well think again." His fist hit flesh with even more force and Rachel began to feel slightly sick as Brody's lip split and blood began drip out.

Sam jumped forward and pulled Noah off of Brody and dragged him towards the back of the club, where Rachel knew there was an exit.

"Finn, will you please take Rachel home." Sam called over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Finn took one last look at Brody clutching his face before grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her towards the same exit.

"We can't just leave him there." She protested, trying to pull her arm out of Finn's grip but his hand only tightened.

"Trust me, we can."

She didn't say anymore as he led her back to campus, her own head spinning with questions. Who was that guy? Who was this Ella and why had both Finn and Noah reacted so strongly to her name being mentioned.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice they were back at the school until Finn was pulling her into the girl's dorm and leading her towards her own.

She pulled her key out of her pocket with shaking hands and Finn took it from her before placing it in the lock and letting them both inside.

"Where is everyone?" He asked in a quiet voice, taking in the two empty but made beds.

"Kurt's gone home for the weekend and Santana is staying over at a friend's tonight."

Finn nodded before making to go back out of the door before turning back to face her. "Are you going to be ok on your own? I bet it's been quite an eventful night for you."

"You could say that." She gave a shaky laugh before taking a deep breath. "Do you think you could stay with me? Just for a little while?"

She could almost _see _the conflict in Finn's eyes before he shut the door behind him and sat on her bed.

"Of course I can."

She smiled at him, thankfully before going into the bedroom and changing into her pyjamas as quickly as she could. When she came back out, he was propped up against her headboard, laughing slightly at what was on the TV.

Feeling daring, she slipped in beside him and under the covers, shocked when he didn't even say a word.

She wasn't sure what time she fell asleep but whenever, it was, she had her head on Finn's chest with his soft laugher in his ear.

**A/N: I told you they were insane...this chapter kind of ran away with itself but the next chapter will have a large development with Finn/Rachel.**

**Sorry if there were any mistakes, I didn't have time to reread it and if I had, it would have meant this update would be a day later. **

**Who do you think Ella is? Leave your guesses in the reviews. **

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful…"**_

* * *

Rachel woke with a start, before her hand reached to wipe the corner of her mouth and stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

With a jolt, she remembered the events of the night before and her eyes darted around the room in search of Finn's presence.

Her gaze feel upon her bedside table where a cup of tea with two tablets lying next to it stood. She reached over and placed her hand onto the side of the cup, flinching back when it was still warm.

Happy with the knowledge that Finn had only left recently, she popped the tablets into her mouth before downing the tea to get rid of the taste.

She pulled her messy hair into a tight ponytail before pausing when an horrific though occurred to her. Finn had stayed the night, which meant Finn had also seen her sleeping. Turning to look at her pillow, she let out a sigh of relief, when no drool could be seen.

She didn't have long to dwell on her thoughts before a key began turning in the lock and Kurt entered, carrying a duffle bag.

"Hi, sleepyhead." He chirped, and Rachel smiled as he dumped his stuff on the bed before sitting down on it.

"How was Blaine's?" Asked Rachel, fluffing her pillows up so she could lean against them comfortably.

"It was amazing." Kurt told her, and she didn't miss the slight red that tinged his cheeks.

Deciding not to ask for an elaboration, she stood, reaching over for her robe before tying a knot at the front.

"I think I'm going to jump in the shower and then head down for breakfast."

Kurt turned towards the clock. "Breakfast is over, Rachel. It's eleven o'clock."

Rachel mirrored his movements, releasing with a shock he was right. "Oh, I guess it's just a shower then.

"It's unusual for you to be up this late. What did _you _get up to last night?" Kurt asked knowingly and Rachel shrugging, trying to appear indifferent.

"Oh you know, the usual."

Kurt stared at her for a few minutes more before letting out a gasp and pointing to her. "You didn't…you know…with Sam did you?"

Rachel's eyes furrowed in confusion before letting out a gasp when she realised what he was implying.

"What? No, no. Nothing like that." She hurried to reassure him, unable to read the expression on his face.

"Were you with him, though?"

"Yes, along with Finn and Noah."

Kurt's eyebrows rose before continuing his line of questioning. "And what exactly were you doing?"

Rachel sighed before sitting back down, knowing she wasn't getting in the shower any time soon.

"Not a lot. They took me off campus and-"

"You went off campus with them?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yes and I know it sounds bad but we were back before anyone even noticed we were gone so no ones in trouble, although someone probably would have been if we hadn't got out when we did because the guys got in a fight with someone named Brody over someone called Ella. That reminds me, have you heard of her?" Rachel rambled.

Kurt simply stared at her for a moment, as if letting the information sink in before answering.

"No, I haven't which is rare since those three have been the talk of this school for as long as I could remember." Rachel fought the pang of disappointment as Kurt continued, "But it sounds like you had an eventful night."

Rachel wondered what Kurt would think if he knew Finn had stayed the night but decided to keep that piece of information to herself.

"I'm just surprised it happened." Kurt told her and Rachel scowled at him, instantly becoming defensive.

"What, because I'm a good girl, right? Well I'll tell you and bloody Finn Hudson something-"She started, jabbing her finger in his direction.

"When did Finn Hudson become part of this conversation? And anyway, what I was actually going to say was I'm surprised they let you go with them. They've never gone off campus with anyone else before."

Rachel pulled her dressing gown tighter around her, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Yes well, I'm Sam's girlfriend so I suppose they had to."

But Kurt was already shaking his head. "It wouldn't be Sam's decision alone, trust me. They would all have to agree for him to invite you."

Rachel couldn't help the sudden hope that sprung in her chest at Kurt's chest.

* * *

"

"Sam?" Rachel took a deep breath before continuing. She knew it was none of her business but she couldn't seem to help herself. "Who's Ella?"

Sam visibly stiffened before sighing heavily and turning to face her. "Rachel. I know what Brody said probably has you curious but all of us have pasts we're not proud of and Ella is part of Finn's."

Rachel eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But if she's something to do with Finn, why did Noah get so wound up in the club?"

Sam hesitated and Rachel knew he was debating how much to tell her. "I've already told you that I was the newest addition to the group but Finn and Puck? They go way back, they've known each other for like ever, so even though its Finn's past, Puck was a part of that."

Rachel nodded but didn't say anything because she knew that was as much as she was likely to get out of Sam.

"Well I'm going to be off, I've got a ton of work to do." Rachel smiled, ignoring Sam's mocking grin.

She jumped off the bed and gave a little wave before walking over to the door and closing it behind her.

She waited outside for a few minutes as she tried to make up her mind in where she should go.

She _could _go back to her room and do homework, but she wasn't practically in the mood. She bit her lip before turning around and heading towards to the main gates.

She was fairly certain that she knew her way around the campus well enough that she wouldn't get lost, and she _did _like to go for walks in order to clear her head.

Decision made, she hopped from the path onto the grass before spotting an opening in the tree that she hadn't noticed before.

Her curiously piped, she smiled slightly before ducking her head and slipping through. She knew it was childish, but she suddenly felt like a small child again on some sort of treasure hunt. Her daddy would always play similar games when she was younger and now that he had sent her here, the memories both pained and elated her.

Humming slightly to herself, she realised with a pang of disappointment that there was nothing special behind the trees at all, just more grass and trees.

Feeling slightly foolish, she continued to walk forward for a few minutes before with a shock, she heard music playing from further in in the woods.

Finding herself walking towards it, she paused again when she heard someone begin to sing.

"_Only know you love her when you let her go, let her go…"_

Whoever was singing had talent, there was no doubt about it so Rachel couldn't help but smile in excitement as she turned around the corner and came to face with the back of – Finn?

She froze before realising he was completely unaware of her presence, as he continued to hum softly, whilst strumming the guitar that was draped across his lap.

She stood for a few minutes, unable to interrupt the soothing voice that she had now heard, only snapping out of her trance when he hit the wrong chord on the guitar.

"For God's sake." She heard him grunt, before trying again, only to achieve the same result.

"I didn't know you could sing." She spoke, watching as his back stiffened before he turned to face her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, to know you're really talented." She smiled softly before walking forward and taking a seat next to him on the log. "I would know, I'm very talented too."

He scoffed, and she couldn't tell whether he was laughing with her or at her. She never really could when it came to Finn.

"Do you know it's creepy to sneak up on people and then stare at them from afar?"

"I was not staring, I was simply observing. I know talent when I see it – or hear it in this case."

He was silent for a few moments searching her face – for what, she was unsure.

"You really think I'm good?" He asked, his voice soft and she suddenly wondered whether he had ever sung in front of anyone before.

"I do." She nodded. "Do you do it a lot? The singing, I mean?"

He shook his head, tongue darting out to wet his lips before answering. "No. I mean I sing along with Sam and Puck in the car but that's about it."

"Are they good as well?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, watching as he shrugged.

"Well, they can't be any better than you; I would say that's pretty impossible." She laughed, nudging his playfully.

"Careful, that's your boyfriend you're taking about." He told her, attempting to hide the smile.

Rachel swallowed before dropping her gaze, she knew it was horrible but the last thing she wanted to be talking about now was Sam.

Her eyes dropped towards the guitar before she jerked her head towards it. "Have you been playing long?"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, not at all. I've sorta just taught myself, which is why I keep messing up."

"You were good; it was only one chord you couldn't seem to get." She reassured him before leaning over him to study the guitar closer.

"Try here." She pointed and to her surprise he did, with no comment.

To her extreme delight, she was right, and sounds he had been struggling with now sounded through the air.

He gazed down at her in wonder. "Let me guess, you play guitar too?"

"No, but my daddy did and I used to watch him so I probably could I tried." She glanced up, shocked at how close their faces were and she couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes dropped to his.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." She whispered, feeling her heart thump in her chest.

"Don't mention it." He whispered before pushing her hair back from her face and cupping her cheek in his hand.

His eyes met hers, as if asking for permission and she nodded slightly, mind blank as he pressed his mouth to hers.

It started out as slow, mouths gently moving together before he ran his tongue across her lip, as she opened her mouth and let his tongue move forward.

She gasped into the feeling, unable to stop her hands from moving to the nape of his neck and she buried her hands into the hair that lay there. As their mouths moved more furiously, so did their hands. She tugged roughly at his hair, before pulling him flush towards her causing him to moan into her mouth.

His hands disappeared off of her and she pulled back in confusion. "What-"

"Nothing, just moving this." She smiled as he pushed the guitar off of his lap before pulling her towards him once again. Encouraged by the dark look in his eyes, she moved her legs so she was practically straddling him, smiling to herself when he groaned, before tangling his fingers in her hair and crashing his lips back to hers.

She couldn't believe the feelings he was provoking within her. She never wanted it to stop.

The kiss gradually slowed until they both pulled apart slightly, their foreheads resting together for a moment.

"Wow," He breathed and she chuckled breathlessly, only able to repeat the word.

"Wow."

**A/N: The end! (Joking, we're nowhere near).**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter and I know a lot didn't happen but this was a filler and now the story is about to get better (or worse, depending how you look at it!) **

**The good news is the next chapter (which is **_**extremely **_**long, I'm sorry) is already typed and waiting so should be uploaded at the weekend. **

**Next chapter is a big one though, Rachel has a tough decision to make and one of the main characters end up being rushed to hospital, any ideas who?**

**Finally, this fic is mainly going to be told from Rachel's point of view, but would you guys like a look into Finn's mind? Let me know! **

**Review :) **

**P.s I'm changing my username before the next update (it's about time!) so keep an eye out for that as well! **


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Would you let me, see beneath your perfect."**_

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since the kiss and consequently, three days since she had last seen Finn.

She hadn't really spoken to Sam either but that _was _her fault. After the high of Finn's kiss had finally worn off while she was lying in bed, it had hit her what she had done. And she felt terrible, Sam was her _boyfriend _and she had cheated on him with his best friend.

The guilt had been eating away at her, and as a result, she had been unable to stay in the same room as him for more than a few minutes without bolting.

Now, she was on her way out of yet another biology lesson where her thoughts had consumed her.

She sighed as she continued walking the corridor, before letting out a scream and someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

A hand covered her mouth as she was brought against someone's chest and she let herself relax as she realised she knew who was currently holding her.

She turned and sure enough, Finn standing there, chuckling slightly at her.

She whacked his arm with all the force her small frame could master before shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Don't you know better than to grab someone out of nowhere, quite roughly I may add?" She scowled, rubbing the place on her arm where the most force had been exerted.

The laugh fell from his lips before he took a step closer and brushed his fingers across the spot. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's fine." She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she took in his close proximity and the fact his touch was still on her.

He smiled sadly at her before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, fingers being brought up to her hair, pulling her body closer to his.

She moaned before he pulled back slightly and whispered. "I missed you."

It was as his breath fanned across her face that she caught the smell and snapped to her senses.

"Stop." She said forcefully, pushing his body away from her, and to her surprise he let her.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're drunk." She reminded him but he only shook his head and came back towards her.

"So?"

"No, stop." She pushed her hand against his chest, watching as his features suddenly turned dark.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" He hissed, and she flinched at the venom that laced the words.

"Me? Finn, I don't understand you." Her voice trembled but she was determined not to show the tears that she could feel building up. "Your mood swings are giving me whiplash. Last time I saw you, we shared this amazing kiss and then you blank me for three days! The only time you bother to acknowledge my existence is when you're drunk off of your head!"

She took a deep breath; trying to ignore the look he was giving her as if she was crazy – she needed to get this off of her chest.

"I'm sick of not knowing where I stand with you, Finn."

She was done and by the looks of things, so was he. He took another step closer to her before taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

"I'll tell you where you stand me – nowhere. You think I'm giving_ you_ mixed signals." He laughed mockingly and she felt her breath catch in her throat. "You're even worse and I'm done wasting my time with you."

He pushed past her just about the time, she let the first tear fall.

* * *

A part of her told her it was a good thing. Since she had come here, her main concern had been Finn Hudson and that was not the type of girl she wanted to be. He was dangerous, damaged and had got her to cheat on her boyfriend. Cutting ties was the right and mature thing to do.

But, an even bigger part was saying this was the worst thing that could have happened. He challenged her, proved feeling in her she never knew existed and whilst he had lashed out at her earlier, she couldn't help but think that it was simply retaliation because she had hurt him first.

This was exactly why she found herself outside of his room, waiting patiently after knocking three times.

To her surprise, it as Noah who opened the door and she smiled in greeting but before she could open her mouth, he beat her to it.

"So, are you here for Sam or Finn? Or have you come to complete the packet?"

Her mouth gaped and she stood, too shocked to say a word, before he began to laugh, gesturing her inside.

"I'm joking, come on in." He laughed.

Feeling uneasy, she stood inside as he turned to face her.

They were both silent for a few moments before she finally decided to ask the question that had first come to her head. "Finn told you?"

He shook his head before plonking himself down on the couch. "Not exactly. But I know the boy well and I knew something had happened when he came back the other night. Didn't take me long to get the full story after that."

A feeling which could only be described as fear began to settle in her stomach but before she could ask, Noah answered.

"No, Sam doesn't know. But I don't think it's right to keep it from him any longer do you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, not at all and I never wanted this to happen but I suppose it doesn't even matter now anyway because Finn's decided he no longer wants anything to do with me."

Noah's eyes furrowed in confusion. "When did he say that?"

"This morning."

Noah was silent for a moment before sighing heavily and looking up at her. "Look, I don't know what happened for him to say it but I do know one thing. With Sam, I can see his attraction to you – he likes the good girls. Finn, however, likes anything but. You're not Finn's usual type _at all_, and this is coming from the guy who was at Finn's first kiss. The fact he even kissed you –especially since you're Sam's girl, just proved that this is more than just another hook up for him, even if he hasn't worked that out himself yet."

Rachel knew it was meant to be a compliment in some twisted way but all it did was make her more confused.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked as Noah went to the fridge to get another beer.

"Isn't it obvious? Go talk to the guy."

* * *

Rachel decided to go out on a whim and try to retrace her steps from yesterday to find Finn. She wasn't sure why but she had a strange hunch that it was his quiet place.

Sure enough, as she turned the corner (after several wrong turns), she saw him sitting on the log, head in hands.

She didn't say a word but simply walked over and sat down next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her since she knew he had heard her.

"The three years I've been here no one but me has found this place. Figures you'd be the first." Finn mumbled, and Rachel stayed silent unsure what to reply.

There were a few tense moments before he finally lifted his head, let out a sigh and stretched his legs in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier." He told her but Rachel was shaking her head before he had even finished the sentence.

"It was my fault. I was out of line for shouting at you. I guess I just-" She took a deep breath, suddenly finding a tree in the distance a good place to focus. "I guess I just thought you liked me."

Rachel cringed at the silence that followed her words and was debating whether to get up and leave before he finally answered.

"I do." He whispered, picking up her hand and beginning to play with her fingers. Apparently she wasn't the only one having trouble looking the other in the eyes. "And I think that's the problem."

"Why's that a problem?" She breathed focusing on his face, trying to ignore the fact that he had now entwined their fingers.

"Because I'm not that guy, Rach." She gasped as the nickname effortlessly off his lips. "I don't let people in."

She reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek, turning him to face her before leaning in and ever so slightly pressing her lips to his.

She pulled back and suddenly the realisation of their situation hit her.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked, sighing as she laced their fingers together again.

He looked down at their hands before glancing up at her face and smiling sadly.

"I guess it means you have a choice to make."

* * *

Finn or Sam. Finn or Sam. Finn or Sam.

She grabbed her pillow from under her head before screaming into it as loud as she could.

The names had been like a constant mantra inside her head since the afternoon before when Finn had told her to make a choice.

Matters weren't helped when earlier that morning, he had told her that she had till tomorrow morning otherwise he was out.

At first she had thought it would be an easy choice. She had been pining over Finn since they had first met so that she finally had a chance, you'd think she could make it in a second.

But she couldn't.

She wasn't sure what it was about Sam, but for some reason she couldn't let him go. Whether it was because she liked him more than she originally thought or because she knew he was the better choice of the two, she couldn't make up her mind.

She just wanted a distraction from the thoughts that were currently swirling around her head.

Therefore, when Kurt and Santana finally strolled back into their room at five o'clock, she was ecstatic to see them.

"What are you doing back so early?" Santana asked, dumping her bag on her bed as Kurt made his way to the bathroom.

"I had a free period last. Can we do something? Like watch a movie?" Rachel asked, already making her way over to the DVD cabinet.

If Santana noticed her haste, she didn't mention it, instead following her over and pushing Rachel out of the way.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you or Lady Hummel pick one again."

They ended up watching 'Pitch Perfect', although it had been more Rachel and Kurt's choice than Santana's.

Still, the movie passed quickly enough and afterwards they spread themselves out on the floor, before playing a stupid game in order to get to know each other even better.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Rachel asked, reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth, ignoring the few that fell down her top.

"Well that depends on what we're talking about." Santana stated seriously before winking at them both.

It took Kurt and Rachel a moment to understand but once they did, they couldn't help but start to laugh.

"I meant Ice-cream flavours, you perv!" Rachel laughed as she smacked Santana's arm.

"Chocolate." Santana answered, as she shoved a handful of haribos into her mouth.

"Ok, who's hotter? Noah Puckerman or Jacob Smith?" Kurt asked excitedly.

This game continued for a while, Kurt and Santana having to describe most the guys mentioned to Rachel so she could remember who they were, until Santana asked the one question that had been going round Rachel's head all afternoon.

"Sam Evans or Finn Hudson?"

"Finn." Kurt answered, sipping from his coke. "You?"

"I don't know, think I'd go with Sam though. What about you, Tiny?" Santana asked but Rachel couldn't speak. Then without even knowing why, she burst into tears.

Santana and Kurt both jumped in shock before rushing over to her sied and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and Rachel took a few moments to control her sobs before answering.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me that it doesn't leave this room?"

They both nodded and Kurt leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We're your best friends Rachel, you can tell us anything."

Rachel looked up and realised as she glanced at the pair of them that it was true. She hadn't really had friends before and yet now, she had.

"I kissed Finn Hudson. Or he kissed me, I don't really know." She hiccupped and Kurt gasped.

"When did this happen?" He asked as Rachel wiped her nose on the tissue that Santana had offered.

"It's happened a few times and I know you're probably thinking I'm stupid but he opens up to me and I – I really _really _like him and I think he likes me too."

She glanced up to find them both looking at her with similar expressions, encouraging her to elaborate.

So she did. She told them everything that had led her up to this point, including the ultimatum that Finn had given her that morning.

When she had finished, they were both giving her looks that could only be described as pity.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked.

"I really don't know."

* * *

She had done it; she had finally made a decision. And as her watch read ten o'clock in the evening, she bounced down the stairs on her way to his room.

The last couple of hours had been spent with Santana and Kurt discussing the situation from all angles, Kurt even suggesting they wrote a list of pros and cons for each guy, until Santana shot the idea down, announcing it was too 'Ross Geller' for her liking.

But they had got there in the end, and Rachel couldn't help but go and talk to the chosen guy as soon as possible.

She knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened to reveal Noah, who simply raised his eyebrows when he saw her there.

"Is Finn here?" She asked, and Noah nodded. He knew what she meant. She had to talk to Finn, to tell him that she had chosen Sam. It was the right thing to do.

"He's in the back room." She made her way past him before he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back to face him.

"Just- be careful, ok? He's had a rough night." Noah warned and Rachel nodded, trying to ignore the unease that was now building in her stomach.

She pushed open the door to see Sam lying on the bed and Finn standing in front of the mirror, shirtless. She let out a gasp before rushing over to Finn and turning his face towards her.

"What the hell happened?" She cried, taking in the cuts and bruises that now marred his whole face, and from what she could see, body.

She ran her hands over his face gently, taking extra care with the ones he flinched at.

"Have you put any cream or anti-bacterial on these?" She asked softly, as they caught each other's eyes.

He shook his head, before leaning into her touch.

"It might ease the pain, you know?" She joked.

"It's fine, this isn't the first bar fight I've gotten into, Rach." He told her, smiling softly and she shook her head at him, unable to fight her own smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say no, these are stinging like a bitch." Sam's voice broke her out of her trance and her hand dropped instantly from Finn's cheek before turning to face the bed, seeing her boyfriend lying across it with his own bruises, just not as many as Finn.

She gasped, noting that she hadn't even realised as her attention had been solely on Finn. She moved over to sit beside him on the bed and brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Would you like me to clear them up for you?" She asked and Sam nodded, so she bent down and placed a kiss against his forehead before standing up.

She caught Finn's eye in the mirror, to see him giving her an odd look that she couldn't quite make out.

She nodded at him, hoping he got the message that she needed to talk to him later, before ducking her head and going to search for some cream.

Her decision didn't feel so concrete now.

* * *

She shoved her folder and sheets into her bag before lifting the strap and throwing it over her shoulder.

Glancing around the classroom, she realised she was the only one left, until she turned to leave and saw Finn leaning against the door frame, causing her to jolt.

"Aren't you the guy that's usually out of the door the second the bell rings?" She joked, causing him to let out a chuckle.

"True, but I thought we needed to talk."

Rachel felt like the air had been sucked out of the room and sighed, taking s step closer to him.

"Yesterday, my choice was made. I came to your room to tell you that I'm sorry but I couldn't continue this and that I was going to stay with Sam. But then-" she trailed off.

"Then what?" He asked, as his face predictably hardened.

"Then I walked into that room and saw you hurt and even though Sam was literally a meter away from me, my only concern was you. Hell, I didn't even realise he was in the room until he spoke. So that's when I realised that I couldn't keep stringing the pair of you along and more importantly, I couldn't lie to myself when the person I really want to be with, is you."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he stepped in front of her and brought her lips to his.

He pulled back for a moment and whispered against her mouth. "You're sure?"

"Yes." She breathed. _Please don't make me regret this. _

Their lips fused together again before he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her onto the table.

She was now the perfect height to tangle her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck and wrap her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer to her.

She had a feeling she would never get enough of his kisses. She felt like she was flying and as cliché as it might sound, butterflies swarmed in her stomach every time.

But then, she heard a door slam and they parted to face the door where a bewildered Sam Evans now stood.

Rachel felt Finn freeze against her as she did the exact same thing.

"What-" Sam spluttered as Rachel's hands and legs fell from their previous position against Finn.

Sam's face contorted from confusion to anger in seconds and Rachel grew wary as Finn stepped in front of her, as if protecting her.

"Sam…" He said slowly.

"So let me check I've got this right. I come back in here to see where you are and I find you practically screwing my girlfriend on the desk?" Sam asked sarcastically as he took another step closer.

"Sam, we were going to tell you, I swear but-" Rachel began, feeling the tears beginning in her throat. This was not how she wanted Sam to find out at all.

"Don't talk to me, you little slut." Sam hissed and Rachel recoiled as if he had physically hit her.

"Hey." Finn roared, pushing against Sam's chest. "Do _not _talk to her like that."

Sam laughed humourlessly and Rachel couldn't believe how different he was acting.

"Isn't that cute Hudson, defending your girlfriend's honour. Oh wait, she's not your fucking girlfriend is she?"

It happened so fast that Rachel didn't even see it coming, but Sam's fist drew back before forcefully connecting with Finn's jaw, causing him to stumble slightly.

She screamed, unable to stop as Finn retaliated, running forward and knocking Sam off of his feet.

They continued for what felt like hours, hitting anywhere they could reach despite Rachel sobbing for them to stop. Blood began to splatter their clothing and panicking, Rachel ran out into the hall to find help.

The first person she saw was Mr Basford and she ignored the bewildered look her gave her as she ran up to him.

"Rachel? What on earth-" He began but Rachel cut him off.

"Sir, you've got to help me." She cried and sensing the urgency he nodded swiftly before following her back down the hall.

Unfortunately, other students milling around the halls obviously decided that wherever Rachel and Mr Basford were hurrying off to was a place they wanted to be too.

So to her dismay, when they finally reached the classroom a number of students were eagerly right behind them.

The fight hadn't gotten better in her absence, in fact it had only become worse and she couldn't help but watch helplessly as the two boys continued to fight each other.

"That's enough." Mr Basford shouted, coming behind Finn to try and pull him off of the struggling blonde underneath him.

Rachel glanced around the room and to her disgust; the other students seemed to be enjoying themselves, cheering the fight on with some even using their phones to record it.

As she turned back towards the fight, Rachel saw the last punch being thrown. As Sam lunged forward to get at Finn, Finn's arm snapped back before whacking Sam around the side of the head, causing him to fall wordlessly to the floor.

Knowing it was finally over, Rachel rushed to Finn's side as he coughed and panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, hands skittering uselessly in the air as she took in the new cuts on his face.

"I'm fine." He panted before going into another coughing fit while Rachel hit his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his forehead as she placed a light kiss there.

"It's not your-" he began before trailing off as a scream pierced the air.

"Somebody call an ambulance."

Finn and Rachel both turned towards the direction on the scream and Rachel felt the colour drain from her face as she saw an even bigger crowd, blocking Sam from view.

"What's going on?" Her voice trembled and the girl glanced at her, back at Finn before her gaze finally settled on Rachel's face.

"We need help. Sam's not breathing."

**A/N: Uh oh. **

**The start of the next chapter is in Finn's point of view and it's halfway done. You'll also get to find out who Ella is next chapter. **

**This chapter's a little longer than I'd usually write, so what do you think about the length? This was probably my favourite chapter to write so let me know what you thought **

**Review!**


End file.
